


a sadness runs through him

by murderstag



Category: Lost
Genre: Almost Sex, Board Games, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, I impulsivly wrote this at 3 in the morning, M/M, One Shot, Short, Straddling, drunk cuddling, generic edgy teen lyrics as title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderstag/pseuds/murderstag
Summary: A long night of beer and backgammon.





	a sadness runs through him

The whole night was a bit of a blur. 

Ben was stoic, as usual, but something was off. His face was emotionless but anyone could tell that he was in shambles over losing Alex.

Locke wasn't always great at making people feel better, (maybe about stupid shit, but _how do you comfort someone who’s just lost a daughter?_ ). So, he offered him comfort in the only way he could think of; backgammon. 

Ben seemed hesitant at first, he had that whole _I’m above this_ attitude, but ultimately, he agreed. 

He sat down on the floor across from the couch where Locke was sitting, and waited. The game was all set up on the coffee table, but before they started, Locke got up to go to the fridge.

“You want a beer?”

Ben rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly hit by a wave of bad memories surrounding his father. Maybe his dad was on to something, maybe it could _help_. “Sure.”

Locke had won the game, of course, _because Ben Linus might be a master fucking manipulator and he might be a little shitfaced but nothing’s gonna stop him from winning a game of backgammon._

Asingle beer had quickly turned into three and four. Not long after, five and six. 

Sometime during the night Ben had ended up on Locke’s lap. 

“Ben, what the hell are you doing?”

Ben let out a wave of breathy chuckles and lifted his hips a little. “You know...” 

Locke almost burst out laughing from the surreal-ness of the whole situation, and how completely out of character this was for Ben.

He pushed at Ben’s chest, not hard enough to push him off, but just hard enough to say that _this is **not** a good idea_. “Okay, Ben, get off.”

He nuzzled his head into Locke’s shoulder. “Please, John... Please, just help me forget... I need to forget.”

This time he did actually shove Ben off, causing Ben to yelp. “C’mon, you need to get to bed.” 

Ben crossed his arms. “I’m not tired.”

And in one swift movement he lifted Ben up and carried him and Ben thought _holy fucking shit._

He nuzzled his face in John’s chest, trying to savor the warmth. It ended all too soon when Locke dropped him onto his bed. 

Locke turned to walk out of his room but stopped when Ben yelled. “Wait! Don’t go, stay...”

Locke sighed. “I already told you, I’m not doing this. You’re too drunk and you obviously have some problems you need to sort out.” 

_Ouch_. 

“N-Not like that, just, stay... Please, I don’t wanna be alone...” He sniffled. ”Please, just... stay with me... I don’t wanna be alone.”

Locke sighed and climbed up onto the bed. 

“Can... you please hold me?”

Locked wrapped his arms around Ben, as Ben curled up against him. He wishes he could curl up into a ball until there was no evidence that he that he ever existed.


End file.
